Just a cop
by Leigh59
Summary: A bout with the flu, and an email from a friend, reminds Tony who he really is deep down inside.
1. Chapter 1

He stands under the hot water letting let jet spray massage his sore muscles. It doesn't take long for him to feel better and relaxed. After drying off he puts on soft warm sweats before heading into the kitchen to make some tea.

While his laptop is running through its starting programs he sips his tea then taps his chest as he feels the tightness start to loosen up.

To call it a bad week would be an understatement, knocked on his ass by the flu, the late winter snow storm didn't help either. All on top of his team being their usual selves, snarky, selfish, and, acting superior. It was never ending, working with people who think you're not worth their time or who think you aren't capable of doing the job you were hired for without their supervision.

He is good at what he does, he knows he is a cop at heart, a good cop. That one thing will never change, it is something that just comes naturally to him. A complete opposite of his father, That in its self is a great thing, something to be proud of.

He quickly scans the news before moving on to his email. Spam gets deleted, he doesn't have to worry about work email his personal account is not connected to his work account. Junk email and little blue pills ads that get passed his filters get deleted as a mater of course. Seeing an email from a friend in New Mexico he grins and opens it.

_Tony -_ _Have you thought about it? Come on Tony we need you here. You my friend are a better cop than some Fed. You'll be the boss it's a ten man unit. Think of the title captain of detectives Anthony DiNozzo. You'll be working under me Tony. Let me know I really need an answer -Julio_

Closing the email Tony sits back and thinks long and hard. Does he really want to stay at NCIS for the rest of his working life. Taking orders from Gibbs, being disrespected by Tim and Ziva. Having to deal with a over grown spoiled brat of a lab rat who wears blinkers in as far as Gibbs is concerned. Director Leon Vance a man who thinks that being a cop on its way out just like the dinosaurs. Then there is Ducky and his sidekick Jimmy, they have never treated him badly.

Or he can move to a mid-sized city and go back to being a cop. It would be warm, a new start, with a fresh team. With luck he could find himself again not have to always be on guard.

He still had a week left of his sick leave, he could go to New Mexico look around and make a decision. To stay at NCIS or leave and get a fresh start.

Sitting on the plane for the ride home he felt so much better like a weight had been lifted off of him. He closed his eyes and remembered.

Julio, scrawny old Julio met him at the airport, excepted he wasn't scrawny anymore. They had become friends from the first day they met at the police academy. They had a lot in common both young, handsome, smart, they found out that they each spoke Spanish because of a swear. Julio swore because he had gotten a demerit for not having his shoes polished. Tony laughed then showed him how to shine the shoes like he was taught at the military academy he was sent to as a child. That is all it took for them to become friends They hit the books as a tag-team and practiced hand to hand, tackling, and how to put hand cuffs on quickly. It worked out some how, once they graduated Julio was assigned to another station. It didn't matter they called and got together when they could, moaning and groaning about being a rookie cop.

Years had passed but they never lost touched. Tony would call, Julio world call. When Julio got married Tony was there. When Tony got Y-Pestis Julio called him he even offered to come up and help him get back on his feet. Or come stay with him and his wife and children until he was better.

The decision was made the moment he walked into the squad room with Julio. It was the way the detectives interacted, no one-upmanship they worked in pairs or in threes. No big plasma, growling, or head slaps. Just cops doing their jobs getting the criminals off of the streets.

He walked with Julio from desk to desk introducing Tony to the detectives, seven men, three women, a good mix. Julio picked up a case file that was being worked on, he handed it to Tony. He didn't have to wait longer than five minutes for Tony to read the file and make a few suggestion.

"What do you think?" Julio asks later that night as he offers him more coffee.

"Where do I sign and I'll need a place to live."

Handing him the cream Julio asks him. " House or apartment?"

A month that is when he is due start work, two weeks to give notice and two weeks to move. He knew he wouldn't need that much time. He could pack everything and send it on ahead ,Julio would make sure that the rental pod was kept safe until the closing of his new house.

There was no trepidation at all as he made his way to Director Vance's office early on a Monday morning. He came straight to the point the was offered another job in New Mexico, that working in the cold weather was a factor in his leaving. But he missed being a cop. Simple as that, he wanted to do something other than chase Marines and Naval personal for the rest of his life. Besides he was tired of undercover work, not being told all of the facts and being used.

Vance was no fool but he knew there was more to his leaving. But he respected Tony enough not to push it. The only thing Tony asked was to let him be the one to tell the team that he was leaving. He would tell them all at once on his last day. He didn't need or want the drama or the ridicule from any of them. It was a simple request and Vance approved it.

He didn't take his things home from his desk, Tim or Ziva would notice and questions would be asked. So he bid his time, he stayed late and got caught up on all of the paperwork. Not one form or requested file from another department was left unfinished.

He waited until Gibbs was on his last coffee run of the day. It almost four-forty-five in the afternoon on his last Friday that he emptied out his pack-pack he put everything that belonged to NCIS in the drawers and everything that belonged to him in the back-pack. Then sent a text to Abby, Ducky and Jimmy asking them to come up to the bullpen at five o'clock.

When Gibbs came back he was ready, he looked up only to see Director Vance start to walk across the mezzanine toward the stairs.

"Director?"

"Gibbs." is the reply simple and to the point.

Abby comes bouncing into the bullpen like demanding all the attention as was, and always be her want. "Gibbs, Gibbs, I'm here so is Ducky and Jimmy. Tony sent us a text saying you wanted to see us."

"Abigail my dear, you're mistaken the text did not say Gibbs wanted us. It only asks that we come to the bullpen at five O'clock."

"Don't be silly Ducky, Tony can't asks us to do anything like that it had to come from Gibbs the Boss-man."

"I didn't send for you Abby." Gibbs tells her as he looks at Tony.

"No, I did." Tony tells her.

He steps out from behind his desk with his pack-back over his shoulder and walks closer to the Director. "Director, I believe these belong to you." Tony says as he hands him his badge, ID and weapon.

"What's going on DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

"I resigned two weeks ago. I didn't want to leave without saying good-bye. I figured it would be just easier to say good-bye to all of you at once."

"You can't go. You belong to Gibbs team. He won't let you. Gibbs tell him he can't go." Abby yells she walks up to Tony and slaps him hard.

"Thank you Abby." Tony tells her as he removes her hands and moves away from her reach. "Did you really think that I belong to Gibbs? He is my boss and my friend. But this is my life, not yours, and not his. It is my life to live and I will live it the way I choose to. Understand?"

"You can't go, he won't let you." Abby huffs.

Ziva reaction is just like he expected a sneer and a dismissive comment. "You'll be back, your new team will tire of you and you'll crawl back here looking for your old job.

"I thank you for your vote of confidence Agent David." he looks at Tim. "You want to add anything to that Agent McGee?"

"I'll see you when I see you, Tony." Tim says then walks closer to Ziva.

"I'm sorry Ducky. I'll never forget you. I do have a parting gift for you." Tony silently hands the older man a small stapler better suited for a child than a medical examiner.

Ducky looks at the Mighty mouse stapler in his open palm, closing his fingers he looks at the man who gave him so much and asked for nothing in return. "You'll keep in touch and write?"

"Of course Ducky anything for you."

"Black lung." Tony says seriously as he hands Jimmy a mug, a simple ceramic mug he knows Jimmy has always liked.

"Thanks Tony." Jimmy says softly as he holds the mug close to his chest.

He turns and looks at his boss last, clearing his throat he schools his features. "I put your medals in Ziva's file cabinet bottom drawer. That way you can't melt them down for finishing parts for your boat. Remember she can kill you with a paperclip."

Gibbs doesn't say anything in return, he just glares.

"Anthony by dear boy, when do you leave and where is your new home to be?"

"New Mexico Ducky. I'm leaving now, driving in fact, the long drive will do me good."

"What about packing and everything else."

"All done Ducky."

"Your new job, what does it entail?"

"Police detective, just a cop. It's what I'm good at, Ducky."

"You will fail. No one wants to work with a frat boy, all play and no work. You'll need to learn Spanish I think, unless you believe you can get by with your smile." Ziva bitterly tells him

"You get what you expect in this life Agent David, you expected a joker, frat boy. I gave you that. As for Spanish I know it already as well as Italian. Keeping things like that a secret is what makes people like you and Tim underestimate and undervalue me. That is the last lesson that I will teach you."

Tony steps closer to Gibbs and offers his hand only to be glared down.

"You see Gibbs, you did teach me one thing it is better to burn your bridges all at once by saying good-bye like this. It proves three things I'm not hiding, I'm not running and I'm not a coward that has to sneak off without a word to anyone. It's been fun, but it's time I got off of this ride."

Gibbs just watches as Tony walks out for the last time without ever saying a word to the man who became his trusted friend.

"He will be back in what , six months. Yes?" Ziva asks.

"Don't count on it, Ziver. He won't come back."

"Gibbs my office." Vance orders just as he leaves the bullpen.

"What is it Leon?" Gibbs asks not really in any mood to deal with the director.

Leon hands him a folder. "I did a little snooping. DiNozzo is not going to be any cop as he put it. He is going to be a captain, running a squad of ten detectives. He was headhunted by the chief of police. I just thought you should know."

"Are you surprised Leon?"

"I guess I am." Vance admits.

"Thanks Leon, he did it then, didn't he?"

"Yeah Gibbs our frat-boy did us proud."

"Gibbs one last thing, about your team."

"I know, I'll fix it. The price was too high this time." Gibbs tells Vance softly.

It took some doing on Tony's part three years worth of letters. One letter each week he never gave up. Gibbs in time wrote back keeping him updated on Jackson and his god-daughter. On the mutual friends they had made in the various agencies. Any news about Ducky and Jimmy was always welcome Gibbs knew just how much Tony liked and missed them. He never wrote about Tim or Ziva and Tony never asked about them either.

He had an open invitation from the first letter that Tony sent to him. And in every subsequent letter that he received as well. The last few line were always the same. _Barbeque grill by the back door, beer in the fridge, coffee maker on the counter and fresh sheets on the bed, You know where I keep the extra key._

Thinking back Gibbs came to realize just how mistaken he had been about the dynamics of his team. Tim and Ziva each fighting for the SFA spot neither one of them ready for that kind of responsibility at all. So he brought in a no nonsense agent from California a former cop just like DiNozzo. Except this agent never wore masks what you see is what you get. He made both Tim and Ziva tow the line and he never let then get away with anything at all.

Hanging up his desk phone Gibbs tells McGee to put the news on the plasma. He waited and schooled his features as the news report came on about a serial killer that had plagued the tri-city area in New Mexico for over two months. The task-force led by a former federal agent, apprehend the suspect four days after the task force was formed. The former agent apologized to the families of the victims for not finding the suspect sooner. He also made it clear that it was a group effort the officers from the different police departments from the three cities worked as a team and it was an honor for him to lead it.

Gibbs looked at Tim then at Ziva he saw the same expression on each of their faces. One of guilt they had managed to drive away a good agent and a better friend.

It was Tony's latest letter that finally made him go to New Mexico. A photograph of Tony standing with a beautiful woman. Each holding a corner of a large white poster board sign. It was the nine simple words that were written on the poster board that made the decision for him. _I need a best man. Up for the challenge?_

Never one to back down from any challenge in his life, Gibbs packed a bag then booked a flight.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Because I was asked to continue. I hope you like where this is going._

Riding up in the elevator Tony can't help but remember the last time he was here, eight years ago. He had just quit after working at NCIS for twelve years, it seemed longer at times. He was not disappointed at all in the response that he received either it was exactly what he had expected down to, and including the sneer he got from Gibb, but that was all water under the bridge. He had in time rebuilt the friendship he had with Gibbs, it was back to where it belonged. Part friend, mentor, part older brother /father someone who actually gave a fuck about him.

As for Ducky and Palmer they didn't have to repair anything at all. They took Tony for who and what he was. All that mattered to them was that Tony was happy and healthy. The duo even managed to visit him in his new home. A visit the trio vastly enjoyed.

Vance, was Vance. The director of a federal agency, he did what was best for NCIS. Tony had left on good terms something that stood well as far as Vance was concerned. He also knew that Tony would be missed, something that he was unwilling to admit even to himself. Tony was a good agent but he was a better man who stood up for what he believed in. After being used one to many times, it was just his time to go. Vance couldn't argue with that in fact he wished him luck telling him that if he ever needed help all he needed to do was ask.

As for McGee and Ziva they never made an effort to get in touch with Tony so he reciprocated in kind. Life was to short to have to deal with the negativity they gave. He didn't want to deal with them so he didn't, simple as that. It made his life that much less stressful. If they ever decided to get in touch with him they would have to make the first move, he would no longer be play the fool, the party boy.

Abby was a different kettle of Goth altogether. Right from the start she called and berated him everyday, yelling, screaming, she even went as far as threatening to call the Chief and tell him that he was on the take and that he hit her. She would tell him that it was all his fault that nothing was going well with the team. She left him without and recourse other than the one he took, he had to think about it a long time but he had no choice she was interfering with his work by her constant nagging. He recorded her tantrums on the phone and the emails that she sent him and forwarded then to Vance. He asked him to have a talk with her and have Gibbs there when he did, as Gibbs it seems is the only one that could get through to her and make her stop acting like a bratty child and act like the adult that she is. Soon after he received a letter telling him that she was sorry and that she would stop all contact. As sad as it was it was a relief not to have to deal with Abby any more.

Gibbs had accept the challenge to come to New Mexico to visit. He hade met his girlfriend Diana Ferrer, a doctor that treated him when he showed up in the ER for stitches and a possible concussion. His former boss and his girlfriend found a lot in common Tony for one and their shared loved of working with wood. The only difference being Gibbs built with it and Diana carved it.

But it was a start, he came to the wedding and he showed up a year later unexpectedly when Anna was being baptized., after he said they had caught a case and wouldn't be able to make it. Gibbs came every year for his vacation and when the team had a break he would show up out of the blue. Tony would find him in the back yard of his house grilling meat, or fixing things that Tony had on his to do list that he had on his refrigerator a list that never seemed to go down unless Gibbs was there to help him. He even built a sand box for his 'Anna' Tony might be her father but he was the grandfather and he would always say yes to her.

The last time he saw him, Gibbs showed up in the bullpen. He stood there and watched Tony work with his group of detectives helping out where he could pointing them in the direction that might get them better results. Tony didn't hold their hands and he didn't do their work for them. He expected them to do their work to the best of their abilities, knowing that he would always back them up. It was the one thing that Tony instilled in all of them, they were a team and he was the leader. Which meant that he did a lot of the paperwork and took all the crap from the brass. He would protect them as long as they did their jobs and had each others back at all times.

Tony stood up straight and patted the shoulder of the man he was talking to. Without giving any indication that he knew Gibbs was watching him at all Tony tossed a water bottle half way across the room. Gibbs caught the bottle and followed Tony as he took a log drink from the bottle of water. Even with the air conditioning on the squad room was a sauna he needed the water just to replace it from amount of sweat pouring off of him.

Once in DiNozzo's office they briefly hugged then Gibbs stepped backed and gave Tony a visual once over. He had lost weight but gained muscle the glasses were new so were the few grey hairs scattered about Tony's head.

"You're looking good, tired but good. How's my granddaughter?"

"Great she is perfect, just like her mother. She has me wrapped around her little finger. You're going to have to learn Spanish and Italian, she mixes up all three when she talks to us."

"I'll just nod my head and smile and tell her that I'm old that I only understand English."

"You do that Boss. So are you staying long?"

"No, only for the night, just finishing up a case with Hetty and her team."

"It's grilled fish for dinner, squash and corn, a spinach salad because Anna wants to be like Popeye."

"When can you leave?" Gibbs asks.

It is the dinging of the elevator that brings Tony back to the present time as he places his arm around his wife and guides her out of the elevator. With sure steps they walk toward the bullpen.

Feeling the hair on the back of his neck go up Gibbs stands and looks as Tony and Diana stop just at the entrance to the bullpen. He takes in their appearance. Diana looks exhausted seven months pregnant her face he all puffy and has tear stained streaks mixed with faint traces of mascara. Tony on the other hand looks angry a man on the brink of doing something, and not caring about the consequences.

He picks up his desk phone and dials. "Ducky come up here please. Your services are needed."

"So you are back. I knew you would show up eventually, just like a bad nickel." Ziva gloats happily.

Diana looks at Ziva in complete shock, not understanding how anyone can be so petty and vindictive.

"¿no tienes vergüenza?" Diana asks softly through unshed tears.

"And who are you to talk to me like that?" Ziva demands angrily.

"A better person than you will ever hope to be." Diana tells her as she clings to Tony.

"Tony?" Gibbs asks just as Vance walks behind them.

Tony steps forward, guiding Diana by his side. "Someone has taken Anna. An old enemy that we put away. He left a note saying that we took away his child from him by putting him in jail, and now he was going to take away mine, because causing me pain would hurt you as well."

"Tony, when?" Vance asks.

"Yesterday I took emergency leave and I brought everything I have finger prints and pictures, I worked it. Couldn't take the chance that mistakes could be made." He holds up a large accordion folder. Then takes a flash drive out of his pocket handing it to Vance.

Vance expression turns to one of determination as he sees Ducky come into the bullpen.

"Doctor Mallard take care of Dr. DiNozzo use my office it has a very comfortable sofa. ask my assistant for a blanket if you need one."

"Yes of course Director. Come along Diana tell me how are you feeling?" He asks as he guides the younger woman to the elevator not wanting her to take the stairs. "Jethro be so kind as to call Jimmy have him bring my bag to me please." Ducky says over his shoulder.

"Gibbs, whatever case you are working on give it to Steve and his team. Work this one and find the bastard. Top priority, no one has the right to harm a child." Vance orders tossing him the flash drive.

"Yes director."

Gibbs tosses the flash drive to McGee, and looks at him as Tim looks at Tony with regret and determination in his eyes. "McGee. Put it up on the plasma."

"Yes boss." McGee responds hesitantly.

A/N: ¿no tienes vergüenza ? Have you no shame?


	3. Chapter 3

Tony looks at Gibbs then at Vance as McGee puts the flash drive into his computer.

"Director, Gibbs I know I'm out of line here but there is something I want to make clear. If Abby won't or can't keep her personal feelings out of this case then Fornell said that he would have the evidence put through the FBI labs, rush priority."

"You called Fornell?" Gibbs asks a little surprised.

"Yes, I want the best you and Fornell, and Vance are the best. He can go places you can't, this is my little girl we are talking about, she is not even five years old."

"I understand, we both do, don't we Gibbs?"

Thinking about the daughter he lost all to soon, Gibbs looks at Tony and can feel the pain his friend is feeling. "Yes, Director we do."

"I don't see why we are wasting our time on this case. It is a local matter, yes?" Ziva asks angrily.

"Rein in that attitude right now agent David or you can go home and stay there until we solve this case. Captain DiNozzo was an agent for over twelve years, his daughter was taken by a man that was put in prison by him and Gibbs, that makes it a NCIS case." Vance informs her leaving no room for doubt just who in charge.

"Unless you think you're to good for this case, then I will gladly take it over." Fornell states as he walks into the bullpen.

"Fornell." Gibbs says in greeting.

"Has he made anymore contact. DiNozzo?" Fornell asks in a tone that leave no doubt in anyone's mind that play time is over, a child's life is on the line.

"Nothing at all Fornell, We have to find him, I know the regs say I stay out of the investigation. I won't go out in the field, but I will help. I won't leave the building, and I'll do all of the paper and grunt work I can."

Abby walks into the bullpen, smiling at everyone, but stopping short at Tony. Her expression changed to one of disdain. "Well if it isn't the prodigal son, did you come looking for your old job back? Don't you think after eight years your job would have been filled, and by a better agent no less."

Tony doesn't even respond to her at all. He turns and hands the large folder he is holding to Fornell. " Everything I collected is here, your labs can do the work."

Fornell takes the folder looking at it he can see evidence tape sealing it closed. He can also see a sign on and off sheet taped to it. The sheet has a dozen signatures on it.

"I thought you were the only one to collect evidence, why all the signatures?"

"Sate police, Airport security and ATS. Every time it left my hands I made the person sign it along with their rank, badge number and posting. I made it clear to everyone that it was a kidnapping case. That I was on my way to NCIS and the FBI in Washington. They signed after I threatened to arrest them for interfering with a federal investigation."

Nodding his head in understanding Fornell signs his name at well then signals to the agent he left sanding by the elevator.

Handing the envelope and a pen to the agent. "Bring this to our labs at Quantico. Tell them to red line it a kidnapping of a five year old girl. Tell them it is a former NCIS agents child, Anthony DiNozzo."

"Yes sir." the agent replies as he adds his signature as well. Understanding the need to maintain the chain of custody.

"Gibbs what is going on? If that is evidence for a case I should get it, _I'm _the best." Abby says as she comes closer she holds her hand out for the folder.

Fornell, Gibbs and Vance move as one and stand between Abby and the agent in chorus the three men tell the FBI agent to go.

"Miss Scuito return to your lab and work on the pending cases, or go home." Vance orders her.

"Gibbs?" Abby whines.

"Follow orders Abby, now" Gibbs tell her firmly.

Abby gets gleam in her eyes and turns to leave. Determined to find out what is going on and why she is being left out.

"One thing, Miss Scuito." Fornell calls out to her.

Turning back she glares at Gibbs first, then slides her eyes to Fornell. "Yes agent Fornell."

"If you hack, or even try to hack into the FBI system. YOU will arrested and I can guarantee you that neither Gibbs or Director Vance will save you this time. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." not liking it one bit but knowing she has no choice in the matter, at least not while she was still in the building.

"I can't thank you enough for this Director I have to ask one more thing. I want the best for this, you, Gibbs and Fornell are the best. If you three can't find my daughter I don't know who can. Please, find her."

"Go to your wife Tony, you take care of her and let us do our work." Vance tells him.

"Gibbs, you know Abby she won't give up that easily, and she has a mad computer system at her home." All heads turn to the voice of McGee. When Tony meets McGee's eye he nods his head lightly in thanks and is met by a small smile on Tim's face.

Tony turns to Gibbs, "Go, DiNozzo." He jerks his head in the direction Ducky as taken Diana. Tony hesitates for a moment longer before following after them.

They all wait until Tony is no longer visible, you can hear the exhale of air from everyone in the main bullpen and the surrounding bullpens on either side of Gibbs team.

Vance looks at each of them, The 'Probie' he has no doubt, will follow orders. McGee stepped up by warning them of Abby's computer system. That alone proved his worth in everyone's eyes. That left only Agent David, the wild card.

Vance looks at her blankly, walking toward the front of her desk. "I will ask you only once. Are you in, or out? Can you follow orders and keep your personal comments and feeling to yourself, Agent David? This is bigger then you and no one needs your ire that might get this little girl killed."


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva stands up straight then looks at the director and the senior agents. "Who will lead? I will not take any orders from DiNozzo, he is not an agent or part of this team. I will not do as he says."

"You didn't follow his orders when he was an agent, you didn't follow his orders when Gibbs was in Mexico and he was in charge. Why state the obvious now Agent David?" Fornell asks.

"Am I missing something here?" Gibbs asks looking at his old friend.

"He had to talk to someone while you were away getting your head back together. He came to me. Director Shepard was a using him for her own secret missions. He was burning the candle at both ends Gibbs, and he came to me and unloaded. I was someone he could trust and I wouldn't judge him. Hell I even offered him a job as my senior field agent.." Fornell explains to him".

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"There are a lot of things he didn't tell you Gibbs. First we find his Anna then we can sit down and he can tell you everything if he feels the need." Fornell

"Excuse me, have I been forgotten? I did ask a question, and have not received an answer. Who will lead the team?" Ziva asks with a touch of fire in her voice.

Gibbs rests a hand on Vance's shoulder. "The Director will lead the team, Fornell will follow in the chain of command. Tony has always been like a son to me. I'm too close to this to be leading it. I'll stay and to the grunt work with Tony" At this Ziva nods her head once before taking her seat again, Vance turns to Gibbs, "Who's an agent you can trust?" without hesitation Gibbs calls to Agent Dornegat. In a few short moments Dornegat was standing in front of Gibbs, "Yes sir, what can I do for you sir?" Gibbs holds back on the head slap, with the stress of the situation he needs to be direct with him. He meets Vance's eye before responding "The Director has a very important job for you Dornegat, grab your gear." Dornegat casts a worried glance at the Director before nodding his head and turning back to his desk.

Vance turns to McGee, "Agent McGee, please call Ms. Scuito up here. I need to have a word with her." McGee picks up his desk phone to do as requested, "Yes sir."

Everyone sort of remained quiet, knowing how this was likely to blow up. Abby walked into the bullpen and cast her eye around looking for Tony, not seeing him she approached the director with a calmer attitude. "Yes, Director Vance?"

Vance studied her face for a moment before replying, "Ms Scuito, you are a valued member of this team, and of NCIS. Gibbs loves you like a daughter and I know that you love him. Now I want you to think about that as I give you this ultimatum." The color visibly drains from Abby's face as her eyes fly to Gibbs before returning back to Vance. "Uh..oh,,okay.." Abby stumbles over her reply Vance takes a step toward her, clasping his hands behind his back before he speaks. "You don't know the importance of the case being worked here, and you seem to believe that you are entitled to know the workings, the ins and outs of these peoples lives. I'm standing before you right now to tell you if you go anywhere near this, your ass will be out of a job. Agent Dornegat will be accompanying you to a hotel tonight, I don't trust you. I don't want to give you any opportunity at all, whatsoever, to touch this. A hotel with no wifi, no computer access, a complete dead zone. If you do not do this, you are fired. Do I make myself clear?"

Abby's eyes narrow at the director, "What on earth could be so important that this needs to be done?" Her voice began to take on the high pitched whine she is known for, "Giibbbsss,… Tell him he cant do this, it's…it's… it's not fair! I should be working this I'm the best NCIS has, why is…" Fornell cut her off, "Ms Scuito, you do realize that crying to Gibbs will get you nowhere. The director gave you an order. If you want to sit at the big girls table, it's your choice so make your decision now so we can get on with our work."

Abby is seething, breathing hard to keep herself in check she stomps her foot like a petulant little girl. "FINE. DORNEGAT! LETS GO." With that she spins on her heels away from the men and heads back to her lab to collect her belongings. As agent Dornegat moves to go past them Gibbs stops him, "You will be relived in 8 hours by another agent. Do NOT let her bully you, got it?" Dornegat gives Gibbs a small smile, "Got it boss."

"McGee grab your laptop and meet us in the conference room next to my office." Vance orders, then motions for every one to follow him.

Gibbs takes a detour before following the rest of them into the conference room. He knocks softly on the door before he opens it, entering the room trying not to make any noise. His heart breaks at what he is seeing.

Tony a man who he thinks of as family holding onto his Diana as she cries softly worrying about their child. He can hear Tony whispering to her but not catching any of the words. When Tony looks up Gibbs can see that his face is tear stained as well. It takes a real man to cry, a real man that is not afraid to show his emotions in times like this.

"We will be starting in five minutes right next door, in the big conference room. I'll make sure you are kept up to date. I'll also make sure that food is brought in for you both. Now try to rest."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I want to thank all of you who took the time to review and PM me. It makes my day and it feeds the muse. So thank you_.

Walking into the conference room Gibbs sees Vance and Fornell standing next to McGee as he transfers the information that Tony had given them on the flash drive. He walks over to them wanting to talk to Fornell, only to have his old friend hold his hand up hand while he is finishing talking on his cell.

"What was that all about? Gibbs demands.

"I was talking to the security guard on duty. Your Abby is going to ride roughshod on that Probie that was sent to guard her. I told the guard to confiscate her cell, her tablet and laptop. That all she can have is her clothes and personal hygiene kit in her bag, that's it nothing at all that will give her access to the internet. You know as well as I do that the director was talking out the side of his mouth about sending her to a hotel with no wifi. I rerouted them to the Guest quarters here on the yard. She can have a TV and take out. Told the guard to tell her that she can have that or a nice holding cell here at NICS."

"How did that go over?" Vance asks with a slight smile looking over McGee's shoulder.

"Heard her yelling and saying it wasn't right that she should be in charge of the evidence. That she was going to talk to Gibbs, that he would make things right"

Gibbs smiled and laughed lightly, "Oh, its going to be unpleasant working with her when this is all over. One good thing is, the evidence is being routed to your best tech. I'm grateful that you were there for Tony, and that you extended yourself to him to help." Gibbs extends his hand to Fornell to shake.

Fornell looks from Gibbs hand to his face. Taking his hand and holding it tightly, but not shaking, Fornell smiled a true smile at his friend, "This is my family too, and you and I, we protect our family."

Understanding completely what Fornell is talking about, he himself would do the same if any member of Fornell's came to him. Family, a family of the badge be it agents, detectives or street cops. They all took on the same risks when they were given the badge.

Hearing the door open slowly the men were surprised to see Tony standing there. "Diana is sleeping. What can I do to help?"

McGee stands from the table where is he working, "Tony, I could use your help here. Going through local surveillance cameras near where Anna was kidnapped." Tony scans the room seeing where everyone is then he stops as he looks at McGee.

"Are you hacking again my McGeek?" McGee smiles before nodding his head. A ghost of a smile graces Tony's face before he moves toward the table.

Tony reaches into his inner suit jacket pocket and pulls out a slip of paper. "Here I wrote down the codes for my house, her day care and the over ride code for the cameras on the traffic lights. It's not D.C. Tim, not a lot of CCTV.

"Where was the child when taken?" Ziva asks.

"The child has a name, her name is Anna. agent David." Tony tells her barely controlling his anger.

Ziva ignores his remark and continues to look at him expectantly. Tony lets out a low growl deep in his chest before replying, "_Anna_ was taken from her daycare. The kidnapper used a very effective diversion. He set fire to the building next door, and in all the confusion from the children running everywhere, as children do, she was snatched rather easily. Leaving nothing but a letter, addressed to me, he was very cocky and placed it directly in the mailbox of the daycare. It stated who he was and why he took Anna. Does that answer your question Agent David?'

"They must not be very good at their jobs, if they loose a child so easily." Ziva's voice was beginning to drip with disdain, at who Tony wasn't sure.

Tony stood, stalked toward Ziva slowly, when he was directly in front of her he spoke, "Ziva, this, is not a game. This, is my _daughter._ And if you are going to do nothing but make this more difficult then walk away now. Because I swear to heaven above if I loose her because of you, and your arrogance, I will kill you."

Gibbs stepped forward placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. "It's okay DiNozzo. Go help McGee."

Tony stood still for a moment, studying her face. He saw real fear flicker in her eyes, and stood down. Walking back to McGee taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. Without another look or thought toward Ziva, Tony threw himself into working with McGee.

Ziva stands statue still for a few moments, digesting what Tony has just said. It's not the first time someone has threatened to kill her, but this time it's different. Coming from Tony, she was actually afraid. Taking a deep breath, she turns to the three men on her right. Vance, Fornell, and of course Gibbs. Men she respects, men she cares for, puts her life on the line for every day. "What can I do to help in finding Anna?"

Feeling the tension in the room McGee clears his throat. "Boss, we have a plate number. I tracked it from the daycare to the traffic light just before the highway, he ran the red light."

After Vance looks at Ziva. "Put out BOLO for the car, add a codicil informing all law enforcement that the child kidnapped is the daughter of a Captain of a detective Squad and a former federal agent. To contact us here immediately if they have any information, that the suspect is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous." Vance looks over to Gibbs and Tony. "What's this bastards name again?"

"Keith Boucher. " They respond in unison.

"Go." Vance orders without look at Ziva, while keeping his gaze on Tony and Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6

Not wanting to waste valuable time leaving the building for food or for coffee, Gibbs places an order for some Chinese food and a gallon of strong black coffee and half as much tea. He tells them to make sure there is that enough sugar and cream on the side.

"We need to eat so I just places an order for food, we can eat here, Tony why don't you go wake up Diana. She might like to freshen up before we eat."

Tony looks at his watch and he can see that it is just after one in the afternoon. "Yeah, she is more than likely hungry by now."

The door opens ten minutes later as Ducky comes in first then Diana with Tony bringing up the rear. "Have a seat everyone, the food should be here soon. I forgot to order juice for you Diana. Just coffee and tea. I can send someone to get you soda or juice from the break room."

"Tea is fine Gibbs, one cup won't hurt the baby." Diana answers with a slight smile.

The tension in the room is thick with the two women at opposite ends of the room.

"Any news?" Diana asks softly just as the food is delivered.

"No, we just put out the BOLO a few minutes ago." Ziva answers in an emotionless tone of voice with just enough bite, Gibbs glares, giving her in a silent warning to shut up.

"The hardest part for you is going to be the waiting. I know, and I'm sorry there is nothing we can do to make the time go faster." Vance tells her gently.

Sitting at the large conference table they were able to share the container of food without any problems. They kept the conversation light and easy for the most part. Neither Ziva or Diana talked but they did spend the majority of the time sizing each other up. As did they men as the observed them, ready to jump in if it became necessary.

"Mrs. DiNozzo." Fornell starts gently only to be interrupted by her. "Diana please."

'Thank you, please call me Tobias. Can you tell us what she was wearing yesterday?"

"I can do better than that I can give you a picture, she wanted me to send it to Tony so he could see her new outfit." She takes her cell phone out of her pocket quickly finds the picture. Handing the smart phone to Fornell she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes willing herself not to cry again.

"She is a beautiful little girl Diana." Fornell says as he looks at the photograph of a little girl a cream colored completion with long dark brown hair, big brown eyes a perfect miniature of Diana except for her smile that is strictly DiNozzo's. He has to smile when he sees what she is wearing blue jeans, white sneakers, and a pink Ohio State University tee shirt.

After everyone has seen the picture, McGee with out having to be told takes the cell and downloads a copy of it to his computer. Just as he finishes when his computers start to make incoming alerts one after another in quick succession McGee lost count after the first thirty, with more still coming in.

"Is it the BOLO already, McGee?" Fornell asks.

"Yes and no." Is his quick response after he opens the first few.

"McGee, explain." Gibbs orders.

"The are all requests for more information. Asking to talk to Tony directly, they want to know what Anna was wearing, her safe word, and if you GPS's her shoes. The questions are on along those grounds. All of these responses are coming from all of our NCIS offices around the world and police stations all over the country. Most of them asking if he needs help looking for her canvassing as such."

Hearing this Ziva can't understand why so many people are willing to drop everything to help Tony. In the years that she worked with him she found him to be childish, and annoying. He did his job but nothing outstanding, he was lucky at times but not anything someone else couldn't do. He always had her six but other than that she found him to be nothing special.

"Damn it! I forgot..." Tony says and he gives himself a Gibbs slap.

"Tony?" Diana asks placing her hand on his arm.

"Doña Carmen."

"Who? Who is she?"

"A lady, an ally, my favorite snitch."

He holds up his hand to stall any more questions as he speed dials a number on his cell. He puts it on speaker to avoid having to repeat the conversation for the team.

"Detective Ramon."

Is as far as he get before Tony cuts him off. "Ramon. Listen, it's Tony. I need you to run a errand. You'll like this one, it's important and it could help in finding Anna."

"What do you need?"

"Go see Doña Carmen take ten dollars with you, put five in Children's Hospital collection jug on the counter and then hand her the other five. Tell her it's from me to play my same numbers. Tell her what happened to Anna then ask her to tell the ladies and her family. That I am asking her to spread the word and to let you know if they hear anything. Got it?"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah don't hassle her if you see anything not kosher, she is the best C.I. I have in that neighborhood. Wear jeans and hoodie, not a suit. Got it?"

"I'll call later with an update."

Ending the call he looks at the people standing there waiting for an explanation. He puts his cell back in his pocket. "Doña Carmen, is a very nice little old lady that owns and runs a bodega."

"What is so special about her then?" Ziva asks.

"She married young, had twelve children in quick succession. Her husband died when their oldest was fifteen. The lady is a marvel, all twelve of her children went on to college and some went to grad school. She has eight sisters each one of them have large families too and between them they keep all of the neighborhood kids in line, for the most part. She'll get the word out and trust me it will spread like wild fire. It will save us time."

"What about the numbers, DiNozzo?" Fornell asks barely concealing is grin.

"The little old ladies run numbers like the old days. The funny part is the winners never pick up their winning so the pot grows. Last time the pot was big the winner picked up their hundred bucks came back an hour later with enough food so the ladies could throw a barbeque for all of the kids. It was sometime last June, if I remember correctly."

"And just how much more did you kick in?" Vance asks.

" Two bills, call it community relations."

"We really should answer these questions Tony. If they are going to help they need the information immediately " McGee reminds him.

"Right." Tony responds then goes to stand next to McGee.

"No GPS, you know what she was wearing send them the photo. Diana can give you her height and weight. As for a safe word, it's three really_. I'm telling Gibbs_."

"Why would you pick those words, Anthony?" Ducky asks entering the conversation for the first time after leaving Diana's side. "Non conventional I believe and a bit silly."

Tony laughed at this. "Silly, yeah. Anna picked them. I remember I put her in time out for throwing a ball in the house, she broke a window. She said _"I'm telling Gibbs, then you can be in time out daddy, you're a meanie." _

At this Gibbs gives his classic smile with a head shake. "Well DiNozzo, remind me to throw you in a time out later, you meanie."

Tony, seeming to fall into old habits replies "Yes, boss." Earning another smile from Gibbs, Tony went on. "She knows her full name, she knows my cell phone number, the house number where I work, and how to look for a police officer, spending my adult life as a police officer, an agent, and a cop again, I have spent a..."

Cutting Tony off is a very loud, very annoying alarm like sound. "Boss, Tony…" McGee's fingers fly over the keyboard of one of the computers spread out in front of him. The beeping stops and McGee looks up with a small hopeful smile, "We've got a hit on the BOLO."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who have reviewed and placed this story on their alert and their favorites. As you all know, doing those things feeds our muses**.

"What does it say McGee?" Vance asks, harshly only to mutter an apology for being short with him.

"I understand Director. The car has been found two hundred miles away abandoned. No sign of Anna or our suspect."

Tony curses under his breath as he slams his fist on to he table, Diana reaches for his hand and he grasps it before looking up at McGee, "is there _anything_ in the car?" McGee, speed reading the report that was sent in answers him, "it says that finger prints found on the steering wheel confirm the suspect is Keith Boucher, that there was no blood or any other sign of struggle in the car. There is a photo of the back seat, where it looks as though Anna left a drawing of a puppy with a happy face, I guess that means she's okay?"

McGee looked hopeful as he looked up at the rest of the group. Ziva scoffed, "How does this drawing say that she is okay?" She looked quickly to Tony holding out her hand to him. " I mean no disrespect to you, or your family Tony. My…attitude is for these detectives. They give false hope with this, yes?"

For the first time Tony actually smiled. "It means that she is okay. She is leaving me messages and clues."

With everyone talking back and forth about how they were to proceed, Ziva was stuck in her own head. McGee made a comment about how the information requests were still coming in from all over, and Ziva had to know; so she asked. "I do not understand, why would all of these people, from everywhere, drop what they are doing to assist on this particular case?" She shook her head in confusion.

Fornell laughed lightly, "Agent David, after as long as the two of you worked together I figured you would at least have that much knowledge about Tony. There isn't a town he's been to, a case he's worked anywhere, that he hasn't made friends. Tony works every case like it is the most important thing in his life. And at that moment, it is to him. As a cop and as an agent, helping people in some way… its what Tony was born to do. All the lives he's touched, the cases he's worked on, the families he's met and become involved in… these people throw everything else out the window to help Tony because they know he would do the same for them. In some cases I'm sure he did so already. _That_ is what makes Tony a great, dedicated cop.

Everyone grew quiet during Fornell's little speech. It seemed that no one even moved. Ziva's eyes found Tony's from across the room, Tony looked tired and stressed. His usual humor gone, the sparkle that was forever evident was missing. Ziva's heart broke for the man standing before her, and as her eyes brimmed with tears she looked away from him. "Well then, what is the next step we should take, we must strike while the steel is hot, yes?"

Tony and McGee corrected her simultaneously, "Iron." causing the three of them to smile at each other.

"Where was the car found, McGee?" Gibbs asks.

"Shopping mall parking lot. A car was stolen a few spaces away. I've already hacked into their security CCTV to get a copy." he answers without even looking up from his screen.

The three older agents just looked at him but not one of them said a word about his illegal activities.

McGee shrugged " Waiting for them to cooperate takes too much time. Just give me a few minutes and I'll see if I can get what kind of car and a plate number." He looks up and sees the senior agents looking at him with blank expressions but is Tony's expression that gives him hope that he won't get into any trouble, His friend and former partner is smiling, more of a smirk if he was pressed to describe it.

"Don't worry about it McGee I can always get you a job with me, if you want, Probie."

" The time stamp on the video is twelve hours ago. I'll keep looking and broaden my search. Do you know… never mind I'll get his service records." He stands up and starts to walk toward the door.

"I'll be in cyber-crimes I need faster computers. And what you don't see I won't get in trouble for." He tells them just before he closes the door.

"He's not a Probie anymore." Tony says with pride in his voice.

"It's been a long day, and it is going to be even longer late afternoon and night. Gibbs take Tony and Diana back to your place. They both look like they use a shower and a real nap in a bed." Vance says as he puts his empty cup into the trash can.

"Go Jethro. I'll call the local field office and see if they can find a trail." Fornell adds.

"Come on my love it will be fine they will call us as soon as they hear. Staying here it's not good for the baby or for you." Tony tells her as her wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer.

Diana looks at Vance. "I'll go but please promise me."

"The moment we hear anything at all I'll call you personally."

Not one to be rude Diana nods her head to Ziva before she leaves the conference room. There was just something about Ziva that rubbed her the wrong way, it made Diana want to slap her, something that she has never had the urge to do before.

TGTGTGTGTG

Gibbs carries the one suitcase leaving Tony to carry the backpack into his house. He brings it straight to the main bedroom. Sighing softly as he looks at the empty, but now clean room.

"Towels are in the linen closet sheets too. Why don't you take a shower first Diana while Tony changes the sheets for you. I'm going to make a few phone calls."

"Gibbs?"

"Just a few favors I want to cash in, What do you want to eat for dinner Diana?"

"Cowboy chicken and salad for me. Cowboy steaks for you men, toss an extra potato in the fireplace for me too please." She answers with a smile as she move toward the bed to unpack her toiletries. Tony approached Gibbs, standing close to keep their voices down. "Gibbs. This…this is unnecessary. This room…"

Gibbs smiled at Tony , grasping his shoulder lightly. "It's okay Tony, it's just a room, my memories are here." He taps his heart smiling lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Just after 11pm Tony wanders downstairs. He can't sleep regardless of everyone telling him he needed rest he can't get his mind to shut down. Stopping at the opening to the living room he see Gibbs sitting on the couch reading an western novel.

Laughing he walks further into the room, "Never took you for a 'old western' kind of man." sitting down in the armchair, he rests his head back. Gibbs set his book aside with a smile. "Then what kind of books did you think I read DiNozzo?" Tony shrugged, "I don't know, murder mysteries, crime novels. Something like that." Gibbs gave him a blank stair making Tony squirm a little. "Tony, I deal with murder, death, espionage, all that crap. Everyday. What makes you think I'd come home and _read_ that crap."

Tony was quiet for a moment, contemplating his answer "I don't no Boss. You'd think I would know better. I don't read that garbage either. I read a lot of _'The Rainbow Fish' _and '_If You Give A Mouse A Cookie'_. If I do any reading on my own it's the newspaper."

Gibbs shook his head at his old friend. "Tony, what are you doing up? You should be snuggled next to your wife, sleeping." Tony shook his head, "You know why I cant sleep Boss, I want to get out there and search for her myself. I can't shut my brain down, and if I stay in bed I'll just wake Diana. Just sitting here is driving me crazy."

Gibbs understands, and he feels for him. "Alright DiNozzo, lets look at the files I went back to the office for, then maybe with just the two of us we'll see something new."

The work steadily for an hour stopping only when the hear the front door open and see McGee walk in carrying a tray of coffee and a bag of baked goods in one hand while in the other they can see he is carrying a laptop and a few files precariously by his fingertips. Jumping up from his seat Tony catches the files just before McGee loses them to gravity.

"McGee, it's after midnight. What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as he stands to take the coffees from him. As McGee takes off his coat and tossed it on the couch he shrugs his shoulders before speaking. "There is absolutely no way I was going to go to bed. I brought a laptop home from the crime lab. Sorry boss," McGee gives Gibbs a slightly sheepish smile. "I have been working none stop, tracking their movements. And I found something." McGee sat down and opened the computer, taking a sip of his coffee as the computer boots up.

"Did you know this dirt bag has a pilots license?" McGee shook his head with disgust. "To fly a Cessna, and a good pilot from everything I can find. Something that _should_ have been easily found in his file. He has abandoned two more cars. Anna left messages, for lack of a better word, behind for you in them too. First car they found a child's sock, the lab rats found traces of what they think is tears. The second car, her other sock, with saliva and blood on it. Each of the socks were found stuffed in between the back seats, hidden from sight but able to be found if searched."

"I'll kill him with my bare hands, I'll kill the bastard that hurt my baby."

"Not unless I get to him first." Gibbs growls.

"Tony you should be proud, you taught her well she is leaving us a trail of bread crumbs to follow." McGee reminds him gently.

"He stole a plane where he dumped the last car small airport and the CCTV is great I didn't even have to hack I just called a buddy over at FAA told him what was going on. He gave me card blanche.

Pulling up the necessary files, maps, and photos he explained step by step where they have been and where he thinks they will be landing.

"I did a lot of digging this bastard has a home in France in a small town the north of Paris. It's so small it's not even a blurb on any map I can find. You don't want to know how I found about, needless to say I covered my tracks."

Tony stopped pacing the floor and looked at McGee. "Where is the plane now Tim?"

McGee saw real raw fear in his eyes, and didn't like it. "His flight path is leading him to a small airport in a city in Massachusetts, an hour away from Boston. There are two tickets purchased for Paris flying out of Logan, early tomorrow night, one of them is for a 5year old. They are under the names Joseph and Marie Thebeau. She is the only child on the plane, so it's worth check out."

They had a lot to do in a short amount of time. They call Fornell first they need the muscle that the FBI has. Then they arranged for a pair of agents to come and stay with Diana and Tony. Gibbs and Fornell know that the agents aren't really needed, Tony is more than capable of taking care of Diana and himself. There real purpose is to make sure Tony doesn't high tale it out and make his way to Boston in his own.

Tony knows this and his only response is to growl at both of them this only make the two older agent shake their fingers in a scolding manner. To bad it was ruined by the grins they both had on their faces.

After calling Vance and bringing him up to date, they head to the airport to get an emergency flight to Logan courtesy of the Navy yard 's commander.

Tony stayed up until the agents came then he went to bed. He woke Diana gently then told her everything that they had learned. She sat there quietly and listened not asking any questions until he finished talking. When she did it was to asks just one question. "So what do you need me to do to distract the agents so you can leave?"

He smiled at his wife, pulled her into his arms, then made love. Both of them needed the reassurance that everything will turn out well and that their Anna will be with them soon.

They stayed in bed until just after eight in the morning, after showing they come down and go straight to the kitchen. After a simple breakfast of cereal, fruit and tea the kitchen is cleaned in no time at all. Seeing that both of the agents cells were recharging, he knew that it was the perfect time to signal Diana.

"Tony, Gibbs said that he would show me the boat he is building. Is he really building a boat or is he pulling my leg?" Diana asks with a skeptical smile.

"Oh no he really is building a boat. It's a beauty too, I saw it last night while I waited for these two to get here." Tony tells her as he points the pair of agents drinking coffee.

"Captain DiNozzo we would like to see the boat too, if it is possible. We'll never be able to live it down if we don't see it. I mean the famous boat that Gibbs builds in his basement, and won't tell anyone how he gets it out. Can we check the walls for passages ways?" the older of the two agents asks with wry smiles.

"By all means, Abby, you know who Abby is right?" When he sees them nod their heads he continues. "she spent a whole day down there looking for the secret and she came up with nothing. Give it a go, if you find it you get the pool money last I herd it was up to five hundred dollars."

He opens the door and lets the agents go first with Diana and him waiting until the light stopped flickering from the cold air. When the second agent is half way down Tony closes the door and locks it with the bolt then places a chair in front of the closed door, he then places a second chair two feet away for Diana to sit in.

He calls down to the agents through the door. "Diana will let you out in an hour, She is sitting right in front of the door so don't break it down. Remember, she is seven months pregnant."

He kisses Diana, then takes the keys to Gibbs charger of off the counter, Diana hears the roar of the engine as she sits with a cup of fresh tea and the western novel that Gibbs was reading just hours earlier.

A/N: _The Rainbow Fish_. ** Written** **by**: Marcus Pfister **Publisher:** North-South / Night Sky Books

_If You Give A Mouse A Cookie. **Written by**: __Laura Numeroff and** illustrated by** Felicia Bond. _**Publisher:** HarperFestival; HAR/COM edition (September 25, 2007)


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I just want to thank everyone who left me reviews for the last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't respond to all of you. I had my hands full these last few days caring for my five month old granddaughter. She comes first before anything else. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

It was surprisingly easy for Tony to get to Logan, he only had to make one phone call. Once at the airport he didn't let anyone know that he was there. He stays in hiding and keeps close watch on the agents and law enforcement men and women, it's easy to pick them out of the crowd at least for someone with experience. It is still early with the flight time four hours away, sitting in the airlines flight crew waiting room, he sits in the far corner dressed in a pilot's uniform. He covers his face with the hat and pretends to be sleeping, he listens as an agent he doesn't know briefs the pilots and crews as to what is going to happen.

The far two gates are to be blanketed with law enforcement personal men and women, Some agents and some police. That the real passengers are going to be diverted for the time being to another gate to wait.

He bides his time drinking coffee, and engaging in small talk with the flight crews and pilots that are waiting. He digs into his experience as an undercover specialist and put his emotions aside. He knows the dangers of letting his emotions rule him, so he does what he does best he puts on a mask. It is killing him but he knows that he has too. A quick glance at his watch and he sees that they only have to wait an hour. Being an experienced traveler he knows that passengers going overseas have to be checked in two hours early.

Leaving the waiting room, Tony put on his sunglasses and walks to the nearest store. He needs to waste time and burn off nervous energy. Paying for a pack of gum, he leaves the store as he fold a piece of the gum before putting it in his mouth. Scanning the gates he breathes a sigh of relief as he sees his little girl walking down the corridor, her hand being held tightly by the bastard that took her.

Gibbs sits quietly in his chair, enjoying the few moments of quiet before the proverbial excrement hit the fan, or jet engine as the case would be. Gibbs is sitting in one of the aisle seats at the gate, waiting for them to board. Anna sees him almost immediately, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. Gibbs tapped his mouth with his index finger, the universal 'hush' and Anna's face became somber once again. Gibbs has to smile, she is indeed Tony's little girl. Then he lowers his head back to the newspaper he is holding. Her kidnapper doesn't look at anyone, he only keeps a firm grip on Anna, he is seriously cocky if he thinks he is going to just jump on a plane and fly out without being chased to this point.

It happens in slow motion or so it seems to the players. Tony comes straight up to Keith and stops, blocking his way completely. He pulls off his sunglasses and smiles his signature DiNozzo smile. "Hello Keith how are you? I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Gibbs walks up behind Keith and Anna when he sees Tony he doesn't even blink as he watches Tony greet Keith. Somehow he knew Tony would find a way to get here.

"You let me go now or I'll break your princesses' neck like a chicken bone." Keith threatens.

"If I were you I wouldn't even breath deeply. Keith" Tony tells him, just as Keith hears the clicking sound of a gun being cocked next to his head. "We have company do you want me to introduce you to them? This is Agent Fornell on your right, Agent McGee on your left, and the place of honor right behind you Agent Gibbs. If you look all around, you'll see that you are surrounded. You move one muscle and your dead."

Knowing that he had indeed lost and that there is no hope at all, he lets go of Anna's hand. Tony doesn't take her into his arms at first, he motions for a female agent to come and take her. He looks back at Keith and then with out any warning he slams his fists into his face two quick powerful jabs.

"I'll sue you, DiNozzo, Police brutality." He screams once he is back on his feet, trying to wipe the blood off of his mouth.

"Go ahead and try. I have no jurisdiction here at all. I'm a private citizen getting my child back from a kidnapper without the knowledge of the FBI or NCIS. Besides I bet if you ask every single person here, even those not with any law enforcement group, they will say you fell." Tony tells him with a smile as he is cuffed.

Gibbs stands next to Tony as Keith is lead out of the area surrounded by a gaggle of agents. Tony and Gibbs along with Fornell thank the men and women before they leave. Knowing that what they did was above and beyond what they would normally do in a course of a day. Tony and his "family" were ever so grateful for their help.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Anna says joyfully then runs into his arms. "I missed you daddy, so much."

He picks her up and hugs her tightly in his arms. Then only when he is satisfied that she is really in his arm her pulls back and looks at her closely. She has a small fat lip and she could use a bath her clothes look like she slept in them but other than that she looked fine. But until Diana and Ducky examine her he will not stop worrying.

"Oh, My little Anna I missed you too, so much and I love you my princess."

"I left you clues did you get them. I bite him daddy when he grabbed me hard in a fast food place. I tried to yell for help but he slapped me hard then picked me up and we left without eating, I wiped my mouth with my sock and stuffed it in the seat. I'm hungry daddy can we stop for food?" She tells him all in one breath.

"Thank you for the clues baby they helped us so much. That is how agent McGee found the trail. How about some juice until Mommy and Ducky look at you."

"I'm telling Gibbs he'll let me eat. Won't you Gibbs?" She asks as she turns in her fathers arms and hold her own out for Gibbs to take her.

His heart melts as he takes the child he thinks of as a granddaughter into his arms. "I'm sorry Anna but your daddy is right we have to wait until after your mom and Ducky look at you. But then you can eat what ever you want."

"Really? I want cowboy steak like you and daddy eat."

"How about cowboy steak for junior cowboys?"

"Okay, that sounds good."

Gibbs hands Anna back to Tony then takes the lead with Fornell by his side.

"I know what cowboy steak is, we've had it enough times. But what is junior cowboy steak?" Fornell asks.

"No beer, Worcestershire sauce and butter in the grilling pan." Gibbs answers as he looks back and sees Tony holding onto his little girl as she slowly falls asleep, finally giving in to the tension and stress that she has been dealing with.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Vance is the last to arrive to Ducky's domain, he stands next to Gibbs and Fornell as the three men watch Ducky and Diana give Anna a check-up. Tony standing near his daughter, giving her all the support that she wants while still giving her the space that a little girl wants. After a short examination and sending a blood sample to the lab for testing.

Tony helps her down placing her on Ducky's chair so she can draw a picture for her new friend.,

Vance asks Anna if she is alright before giving the other two men a knowing look before they take a few steps away to not be overheard. Not wanting to talk within her earshot, she has experienced enough trauma for a child. At least for now unless they can get Boucher to take a plea deal she will have to go to court and relive it all over again.

"I called Abby's guard and pulled him off. I also talked to Abby and told her that agent Fornell's orders are still in place. Then I suspended her for two days for behavior unbecoming an employee of NCIS to a visiting police detective. That she could pick up her gadgets before she went home.

"How'd that go over?" Fornell asks with trepidation.

"She tried to argue her way out by saying it way only Tony. I asked if she wanted to make it a week without pay instead of just two days? Surprisingly she didn't argue after that."

"What do you say my Anna we go upstairs so we can go get something to eat? Mommy and Ducky say you can eat now so why don't we go to a nice Italian place not far from here." Tony asks her crouching in front of his little girl.

"No daddy! I want junior Cowboy steaks, Gibbs said I could after mommy and Ducky gave permission for me to eat. Right Gibbs?" She asks looking at him.

"I did say she could." Gibbs admits.

"Just what is in a junior cowboy steak, Gibbs?" Diana asks.

"A steak cooked in a cast-iron pan in the fireplace with mushroom, butter and Worcestershire sauce." Gibbs answers.

"Add onions and peppers, she loves both." Diana suggests. "Can you make enough for two and a half?" She asks as she rubs her belly. Nodding his head Gibbs smiles as he leads the way out of Ducky's domain.

Knowing that she prefers to walk on her own Tony and Diana let her lead the way out of the elevator and into the bullpen. No one was surprised to see that Tim, Ziva even Abby were all waiting for Gibbs and Vance before they all left for the night. Feeling the tension in the bullpen Tim quickly says his good-byes wishing Tony and Diana well he leaves by the stairs not wanting to get involved in anymore than he is.

Ziva took one look at the child that looked like a mini replica of her mother except for her smile that was her fathers. She felt she was within her right to scold the child after all the trouble that she caused by not staying with the group, especially her teachers. "Do you realize just how much trouble you have caused? You should have stayed with your teachers instead of running off and causing all of this bothersome behavior." Ziva scolds her looking down at her as she points her finger making her point taking a step closer to Anna.

"Pointing is rude. Only mommy, daddy and Gibbs can scold me. You are mean and I don't like you."

"Tony you should teach your child to respect her betters."

"We are teaching our child that respect is earned, Agent David."

"I hope you spank her for causing all of this trouble." Ziva counters with fire in her eyes as she looks from father to child.

Anna feeling closed in and threatened after all that happened over the last few days, kicks Ziva as hard as she can in the shin then tries to take a step back to run only to end up with a desk blocking her escape.

"You are a brat!" Ziva says through her teeth as she raises her hard to slap Anna.

That is as far as she got before she felt a fist come out of nowhere hitting her right in the jaw. "Don't you ever raise your hand to hit my child again. Next time it will be more than a fist. Never, ever touch a cub when the lioness is near or did you forget that lesson like you forgot the lesson in manners and how to be civil to people." Diana tells her calmly as she stares at Ziva. Seeing Ziva prepare to advance on Diana, Gibbs stops her, by uttering only her name in the tone well known by anyone who has spent any time with him.

She doesn't even reply she grabs her backpack and leaves without an other word. Seeing the drama unfold in front of her and still stinging from the treatment that she was subjected to Abby, glares at all of them before following Ziva out jumping into the elevator just before it closes.

"Leon, Tobias you are both more than welcome to come for dinner, bring your children too." Gibbs tells them.

"Emily is with her mother. I'll come and bring string beans, I like string beans." Fornell tells him, making Gibbs laugh.

"My kids are with their grandparents. I'll bring salad and ice cream." Leon replies. With a small smile.

By the time dinner is ready Anna had been bathed and dressed in fresh pajamas ready for a late meal of cowboy steak with all the fixings.

They kept the conversation light and full of funny stories not wanting to scare Anna anymore than she has been. She went to bed soon after eating as she was falling asleep while eating her ice cream.

Vance waited until the coffee was served and Diana and Tony came back from tucking Anna into bed.

"Director, I have a feeling that you want to tell us something, something that I'm not going to like." Tony tells him.

"Times like this I'm sorry you ever left us Captain DiNozzo, I undervalued you and the work that you did for us. I got a call on the way over the arraignment is tomorrow afternoon. Boucher is pressing charges against you too.

Diana whacks Tony in the arm, "what did you do?!" Tony shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "Punched him twice. See look," Showing Diana the knuckles of both hands she can easily tell he had recently punch something, in this case some_one_. "Diana you _are_ my doctor, kiss it better." With the famous DiNozzo smile gracing his handsome face.

"Tony." she groans scolding him in the same tone she uses with Anna.

"Consider yourself in our custody. Agent Fornell will bring you to court tomorrow and Gibbs and I will be there waiting for you." Vance informs him. "I know the judge, he trusts me and who better to guard you than a former Marine, and to have an FBI agent escort you into court well that was the icing on the cake." Vance tells him, as he sips his coffee to hide his smile.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: So sorry for the delay for this story, it seem that my muse decided to go away and leave me high and dry. I bribed her back with hot tea and English muffins. I want to thank everyone who had reviewed and added this story to their favorites. All mistakes are mine and mine alone._

Not long after, Vance and Fornell left after saying good-night to Diana and Tony. Vance tells them both not to worry that he doubts that Tony will be in any trouble at all with the court.

Tony helps Diana stand then walks her to the stairs telling her that he will be along shortly and not to worry. Once Diana is all the way up the stairs he returns to the living room and starts to help Gibbs pick up the dirty dishes and straighten out the room.

""What are you doing DiNozzo? Go to bed, you look like tired and all worn out."

Sighing softly Tony admits that he is tired so very tired. "You're right, Good night boss." He says with a smile gracing his features.

Gibbs watches quietly as Tony trudges up the stairs, not moving or looking away, he watches as Tony checks on his daughter then as he opens the door to the room he is sharing with his wife. Once Gibbs hears the click of the door closing he continues cleaning.

It doesn't take Gibbs long to pick up, then he does the one thing that he never does he locks the doors, the front and the back. The people in his house a precious to him and he wants nothing to happen to them at all.

After the stress of the last few days he knows that he has to burn off the left over tension and anger that he has. So he fills is coffee cup and makes his way to his basement, placing his cup on the bench he turns and pulls the sheet off of his latest project, a cradle, a doll cradle for Anna.. The last time he visited them he watched her play with her dolls using a box for a cradle. She told him that she was going to ask Santa for a real dolly cradle with drawers on the bottom so she can put her baby doll clothes away just like mommy and daddy put her clothes away.

Gibbs remembers telling her that he thought that was a great idea. He knew that he could make something as simple as that for his Anna. He thought of her as his granddaughter, he knew that he really wasn't but deep in his heart she was his and the entire family agreed with him. Because who in their right mind would argue with Gibbs on who he could love and spoil.

Tony leans against the door and watches as Diana brushed her hair, she has beautiful hair, long and thick, it always smells so good and it is soft to the touch. "Let me brush it for you." he says as he takes the brush and sits behind her on the bed. He slowly runs the brush through her hair then he puts the brush down and plaits into one thick braid that lays on her back stopping at the top of her bum.

"Thank you." she tells him turning her head sideways she kisses him softly.

"Anytime my love." he says returning the kiss gently.

After changing into sleep-pants he slips into bed spooning her as he pulls the covers over them. When he feels her trembling he holds her a little bit firmer.

"Diana?" He asks when he hears her sigh.

"We could have lost her. If it wasn't for your old team and the FBI we wouldn't have been able to catch the bastard in time. How do we thank them."

"Just like that, you tell them. Vance and Fornell each have children they both understand what we were going through."

"I know, I just can't stop thinking about _what if?_."

"She is fine, sound asleep in the next room. You have to let go of the negative emotion, it's not good for my son or his mother." he tells her as she turns in his arms.

"I know and I'll try. I'm glad that Gibbs is part of our lives. Our children need a grandfather and I couldn't have asked for a better one even if I tried." Diana tells him.

"I know, I wonder if I can persuade him to move out and live near us, Anna would love to have her playmate around fulltime." Tony muses.

"I know I wouldn't mind if my playmate wanted to play with me right now, Tony." She says all breathy as she slides her hand under his pajamas pants while kissing his neck.

'Aren't you tired?" he asks her.

"Not for this, I think it might even help me sleep."

"You're the doctor." He says as pushes the covers down and helps her get into a position that she finds comfortable for lovemaking.

"Damn right I'm the doctor so you had better start following Doctor's orders."

"As you wish." He mummers to her softly knowing full well that line comes from her favorite movie.

He wakes up just after six in the morning after putting on a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt he slips out of the door carrying his running shoes. Sitting on the last step he puts on his shoes without making any noise, or so he thinks.

"Don't run more than three miles there is a chill in the air. I'll have breakfast almost ready by the time you get back."

Looking up he is not in the least bit surprised to see Gibbs standing there holding a steaming cup of coffee in one hand while offering him a glass of juice with the other.

"Thank you.." he replies after he hands back the now empty glass.

He comes back an hour later with a thin sheen of sweat on his face, his tee shirt damp from his run. "I thought I told you three miles." Gibbs growls.

"You did, I also didn't expect to see Tim outside this morning he ran with me I only ran one extra mile."

"Is daddy going in time out Gibbs, for not listening to you?" Anna asks.

"After court he is. Now go shower so we can eat." Gibbs orders.

Tony looks at his wife trying desperately trying not to laugh as she covers her mouth and turns back to the kitchen.

"On it, boss." Tony responds with a smile, before he runs up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

It was going to be a long day and he wanted his little girl to be as comfortable as possible. He had talked about it with Diana and Gibbs, he wanted them on the same page. Once they got to the court house he sat with his Anna on one of the benches with Gibbs and Fornell standing guard. He wanted to talk to her alone and explain softly never letting go of her hand what was going to happen. He wanted her to know and understand that neither he or her mommy would be in the courtroom with her, at least not for now. He kissed her cheek and held her in his arms hugging her fiercely before he handed her to Diana, so could kiss her as well.

They both watched as Gibbs and Fornell escorted their child into the courtroom.

"Will she be okay?" Diana asks with tears in her eyes.

"She'll be fine, our little one is made from good stock. Just look at who her mommy is."

DGDGDG

Anna walks between Gibbs and Fornell each one of them holding on to one of her hands. She looks around the room and sees a lot of familiar face she had seen a lot of them the night before, the lady policewomen that her daddy handed her to after he found her was smiling at her when she passed by. Having all of the police here made her feel better and not so scared.

"Your honor, I really must protest. I saw the child's father prompting and coaching her just before she came into the courtroom. There's no telling what he told her to say."

"Your honor why don't you just ask the Anna what her father told her." Fornell suggest to the judge.

"Please come over here Anna, I want you to sit in that seat right there and tell me what you and your daddy were talking about."

Anna looks at Gibbs then at Fornell after getting encouraging nods she goes to the witness seat and climbs in.

"Now I need to ask you a very serious question first. Do you know the difference between a lie and the truth?"

"Yes. Mommy and daddy always say that it is always better to say what really happened then to tell a lie. Because if you lie you get time out and no dessert."

"That's right, now I want you to tell me what you and your daddy were walking about right before the Agents brought you into this room."

"Daddy told me that the man in the black bathrobe was a good guy that I could trust him. That if he asked me any questions to answer them, if I didn't understand to ask if Gibbs could explain it to me and maybe hold my hand if I got scared."

"Who is Gibbs?"

"He's my daddy's old boss, he made me a doll house, it's painted pink and it has real furniture inside. My daddy has a picture on his cell phone. Do you wanna see it?" Anna asks with a big smile as she bounces in the seat.

The Judge had to use all his years at the bench to keep a straight face. "Maybe your daddy could show it to me after, okay? Now did your mommy or daddy tell you anything else?"

Anna nodded her head, "That the bad man might be in here, and that he wasn't allowed to get close to me or talk to me. That Gibbs and Mr. Toby would make sure I was okay."

The defense attorney interrupted, "Objection, your honor." Before the judge could even get a word in edgewise Anna stood up, shaking her little index finger at the lawyer with her little face scrunched up. "He is a bad man. And you can't tell me he's not. He hit me and made my mouth bleed. Mommy and daddy never hit me."

"Anna I want you to go with stay with your mother while I talk to your daddy, Gibbs and Mr. Toby."

"Okay, Bye." She tells him as waves to him at the doors leading out of the courtroom.

DiNozzo sees his little one come out and run to Diana. "DiNozzo, you're up." Gibbs says holding the door open.

Tony straightens his tie then kisses Diana then he follows Gibbs in, he keep his emotions in check and schools his facial features. He knows that he could go to jail and it is worth it as far as he is concerned. He glances over and sees that the scumbag has two black eyes. Guessing from the swelling around his nose it must be broken it, that along with the fat lip makes Tony feel great inside.

"Captain DiNozzo, do you have a lawyer with you today?"

"No your Honor."

"Would you like one."

"No thank you, your honor."

'As an officer of the court I'm sure you understand the gravity of the charges against you. This is not a trial, it is a pretrial hearing the charges were made by the acussed we need to clear them up before I can proceed.

"I do your honor, but speaking as a father not as a police detective I felt that I had to do everything within my power to get my daughter back."

"I see here that you are out of your jurisdiction."

"Yes sir, I am with out my badge, and my sidearm. I left both of them in my office safe in my home."

"I understand. Just how are you connected with Agent Gibbs and Agent Fornell?

"I worked for twelve years as Agent Gibbs, senior field agent, second in command in the major case squad. As for Agent Fornell he is a friend we've worked together numerous times."

"You left NCIS being a federal agent to become a police captain in running a detective squad,. A step down isn't it?"

"I contracted Y-pestis, from a bio- terrorist attack, my lungs work better in the drier clement. Your honor"

" I just have a few more questions. I've read all the reports including how tricked the two agent left to watch you and your wife, and how managed to get to the airport. I found it amazing that you were able to hide your presents so well before you reveled yourself. Does airport security have to beef up there protocols?"

"No your Honor the security is tight just like it should be, I have friends in a lot of the law enforcement agencies. There was a BOLO out looking for my daughter and the accused, I let them my friend know that they were tracked to the airport and were leaving the country. I was lent a uniform and escorted to the waiting room for the airline crews."

" Did you tell the accused that everyone of the agents surrounding all of you, that they would say that he fell after you punched him, that is if you are admitting to the fact that you punched him."

"Yes your Honor I did." Tony answers without flinching. "I did say that and I did punch him." Tony answers without remorse.

The judge looks at Tony, Gibbs and Fornell then he looks over at the accused sitting there with a smug look on his face.

"Your honor seeing that Captain DiNozzo has admitted to assaulting my client, we are requesting the punishment fit the crime."

"Yes, of course, I couldn't agree with you more. As a police officer Captain DiNozzo must suffer the consequences of his actions. But first I have to deal with your client, have him stand please."

He looks back down and shuffles some papers, when he look up again he sees that the accused is standing more like a slouch smirking as he looks at Captain DiNozzo.

"Keith Bucher you are here by held over for trial, no bail. Bailiff escort the accused to holding until he is transferred to the county jail for trial."

The Judge waits until the accused is gone as well as his lawyer. He looks at Tony and scowls briefly. "As for you Captain DiNozzo. Six months in jail and a one thousand dollar fine, suspended and the record is here by expunged."

The murmuring in the courtroom for the police and agents is quickly stopped when the judge raps his gavel.

"Thank you, your Honor." Tony says knowing full well that he came very close to losing everything.

The judge stands and raps the gavel. Then he waits for the bailiff to order everyone to stand before he leaves, he stops and whispers to the bailiff before walking out of the courtroom.

The bailiff goes over to Gibbs and Tony, he asks them to please follow him.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you all very much for all of the great reviews that you left me for the last chapter. I just couldn't find the time to reply to all of them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well._

They walk into the judge's chambers not really knowing what to expect. They see the Judge handing up his robe then reach for a bottle of water from his small mini-fridge.

"Have a seat Agent Gibbs, Captain DiNozzo." He tells them then waits until both of the men are seated before he says a word.

"I'm glad you daughter is fine Captain, she sure is a spitfire. Take good care of her and her mother."

"I will your Honor, thank you for everything you did for us." Tony tell him simply and honestly.

"I was following the law and it is within my discretion to administer the degree of punishment as I see fit." Picking up his water he takes a long sip then puts the bottle down. "I want you to know that was your one get out of jail card. No man is above the law especially a Police Captain. If I ever see you in my courtroom again I'll throw the book at you."

"I understand perfectly your Honor, If I'm ever in your courtroom again it will be as an officer of the court only."

He nods his head accepting the pledge from Tony. "Agent Gibbs I'm surprised that you would send two inexperienced agents over to your home making sure that the Captain stayed put. Did you send probies on purpose?"

The judge looks at Gibbs and sees nothing at all in his expression that would give him away. "My bailiff told me that you were a Gunny in the Corp, I understand the never leave your men behind. And that you felt a need to stand by and help out a former member of your team, Agent Gibbs. Pull a stunt like that again and I find out about it, I'll have your ass in the brig faster than you can say semper fi. Do you understand?"

"Yes your Honor." Gibbs answers without flinching.

"Good, now that all that unpleasantness is out of the way I understand that you have a picture in your phone of a homemade dollhouse painted pink. My granddaughter's birthday is coming up and I'm looking for ideas."

Ten minutes later the two men meet up with Diana, Anna and Fornell in the lobby of the courthouse. Fornell seeing the look on both of their faces knows that there in nothing to worry about. Having been there friend for so many year he felt comfortable in reading their body language hoping that he is not misreading it, but knowing them the way he does it's a gamble either way.

"Well?" Diana asks as she stands.

" We were given a slap on the wrist and a talking too. We're fine his Honor sends his best wishes to you and to Anna."

"So why do you look like the cat that swallowed the canary?" Fornell asks Tony.

Knowing Gibbs well, Tony reaches and picks up his daughter holding her close to him. "Guess who is helping the Judge make a doll house for his granddaughter?"

Fornell smiles then he chuckles softly. "Are you going to paint it pink too Gibbs?" Anna asks tuning in her father's arm as he holds out her arms to Gibbs.

"Not pink, violet this time."

"I like pink better. Can we go eat waffles please? I'm hungry."

"Good idea, but my little one you are to big to be carried. You walk." Diana tells her and takes her hand after Gibbs puts her down.

Gibbs and Tony start to bring up the rear they don't get very far before Gibbs slaps Tony in the back of the head. "Hey, what the heck was that for?"

Gibbs doesn't say anything at all he just glares at Tony. "Thanks for not doing it in front of Anna at least."

"What time is your flight back?"

" No flight yet, I'm going to take McGee up on his offer to book the flight for me. I need to get Anna back and into a normal routine she needs to see that she will be safe in her daycare. I also talked to the department shrink he set up an appointment with a colleague of his that works with children."

They stand by the car and watch as Diana takes Anna into Gibbs house with the intent of taking a nap.

"Did you arrange to step up patrol in the area?" Gibbs asks once he sees his front door close.

"I didn't, Julio did."

"Good thank him for me."

"Will do. Jethro, about Abby and Ziva?" Tony asks bluntly.

"You won't have to deal with either of them. You should go thank Vance and say good-bye to Ducky though."

"I think I'll leave Diana and Anna at your home when I do, can we go now? I'd like it if you would lock the door for me, for them please."

"Go tell your wife were your going. Tell her that the number for work is on the pad near the phone."

"On it boss." Tony replies slipping into familiar banter.

Tony comes back in just a few minutes carrying a three of Anna's drawings. When he sees the unasked question on Gibbs face. "Gifts for Ducky, Vance and McGee."

GTGTGT

He left Vance's office feeling he still owed the man and the agency a debt for all of the resources that were used to get his daughter back. But with a feeling of gratitude and pride as well. Vance told him that he was always welcome back if he got tired of being just a cop. Tony couldn't help but smile as he watched the director look at the picture that Anna had sent him.

Entering the bullpen a step behind Gibbs he was not surprised to see both Ziva and Abby by Ziva's desk talking in softly not letting their voices carry. He didn't even

acknowledge them at all he just walked over to McGee and handed him the picture from Anna.

Having been informed by Vance that Ducky was out on a call with another team he knew that his drawing would be safe with Gibbs. He said nothing as Gibbs opened his center desk drawer and placed the drawing in carefully treating in like it was a priceless work of art from one of the Renaissance Masters.

"Tim." Tony waits for Tim to look at him. "Anna sends this to you. Along with a big hug and thank you. I'm forgoing the hug. She also wants me to tell you that she can't wait for her Uncle Tim to come out and see her."

"Uncle Tim? See me?"

"Well I sort of told her that you would be coming out with Gibbs and when you did come, you would help me buy her a computer that she can use. Just let me know when your coming I can get a few days off and maybe we can talk Gibbs into helping us build swing set."

"I'd love to come Tony, do you have room for me at the house?"

"Lots of room Tim, it's a five bedroom house, Diana wants a big family. Tim about your offer for booking a flight back?"

"I'll take care of it. I just need your credit . . ." Tim starts to say only to have the card placed in front of him on the desk.

"Just give it to Gibbs when your done please. I've got to go I promised to show my girls around the national mall." Tony tells his him before he turns and catches a set of car keys that are being tossed to him.

"Abby and I are not invited to your home Tony?" Ziva asked with a mixture of confusion and irritation .

"I don't think that is a good idea, do you Ziva? Neither of have any respect for me at all and after you threatened to hit my daughter. You're lucky that you can still stand. So I think it's better this way don't you?"

"But Tony?" Abby whined.

"No Abby my daughter and wife are more important to me than you and your feelings. Both of you, set fire to the bridges. There is no going back and no one to blame but yourselves."

Tony turns from the girls to McGee, "I'll catch you later Tim." Turning to Gibbs, "See you tonight Boss." Walking from the bullpen toward the elevators he felt eyes on him, he looked up and t o see Vance watching the team. The exchanged a wordless nod before the elevator opened and Tony stepped inside.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: My thanks to all of you for all of the great reviews and support that you gave me for this story.

Opening the door to his home Tony is quickly surrounded by three children. "Daddy Daddy we have company."

He places his briefcase on the floor near the door. Then picks up his three year old twins boys one in each arm, but only after he picks up four year old Victoria and gives her a kiss and a hug. " Victoria where is your sister?"

"Anna is in the kitchen with mommy and the company."

Smelling the familiar aroma of coffee being brewed he didn't need to know who the company was, Gibbs. He knew he was coming, but just not when. Gibbs had been angry with him, very angry. Tony in the previous three years had poached Jimmy and then Tim away from NCIS.

Jimmy liked it in New Mexico he could exercise daily outside, and he was finding it helped control his diabetes. That and having all the farms in the area, the fresh vegetables straight from the farmers didn't hurt either. Jimmy and his wife found living in New Mexico a lot more relaxing, and being away from her parents they could start their family and really enjoy just being together. The only draw back was Ducky, Jimmy missed him terribly. It was the mini stroke that finally made Ducky retire, and he wanted to live the rest of his life going to and seeing the places that he had always dreamed of. He told Jimmy to go, go to New Mexico and take care of the guests and give them the dignity they deserve and to take care of Anthony.

Gibbs told Tony that he wanted to retire and he was thinking of moving closer to his 'grandchildren". He had no one keeping him on the east coast, his father having died almost a year ago. Tony and Diana welcomed the news and they even came up with a suggestion, they would build an in-law apartment attached to their house. It would give Gibbs the privacy that he wanted at the same time he could come over and see the children. Not to mention fix things around the house, from the never ending honey-do list.

Getting Tim to come to the fold was easy he waved an enormous nutter butter cookie in the form of a federal grant and as the head of the cyber division he would be the only 'cop' in the unit, the rest would be geeks. The icing on top of it all, a nice pay raise. It didn't take Tim long to settle down especially after Diana introduce him to a colleague of hers. They were expecting a child within the month.

"Daddy, Gibbs is here, he's not going back this time. Right?" Anna asks as Tony comes into the kitchen with his brood.

"No my lovely Anna he is home and he is staying here, well in his own little place." He answers then he puts his sons down then greets his daughter with a hug and kiss.

Gibbs watches with as Tony takes Diana into his arms kissing her gently then place his large hand over the baby bump of their last child. A child that came as a complete surprise to the both of them.

He turns and looks at Gibbs, his friend looks tired but at peace. He knew the feeling well. The men shake hands and then exchange a quick hug, Tony can't help but smile as he looks at his former boss sitting in his kitchen drinking coffee. Making his excuses Tony disappeared for ten minutes, returning only after putting his weapon in the safe and changing into jeans and a tee-shirt.

Sharing a dinner table with the DiNozzo family was a very pleasant experience. The children ate the food that was cooked without fussing. If Gibbs had to guess it was the promise of dessert that made them behave. That is until he saw the dessert, fresh peaches and whip cream. Not what he was expecting at all.

Gibbs never one to offer praise for doing a good job. His agents knew what he expected so they always did the job the best they could, end of story. But watching Diana and Tony with their young children he felt proud and at the same time, a little bit envois.

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it when a wet and naked three year old boy came barreling into the kitchen with Tony fast on his heels. He laughed out loud.

"Gotcha!" Tony tells his son as he brings him into his embrace.

"Daddy." The little one squeals then breaks into a fit of giggles.

"No way, pajamas first then story time, you're tired and it's bedtime."

"Can Gibbs read us a story, please?"

"Only if he wants to, Michael. You and Mark have to get into bed and be all ready."

Tony slips away leaving Gibbs and Diana reading to the children. Twenty minutes later Gibbs finds him in his office. The smile on his face replaced with an expression he knows all to well one of deep concentration as Tony works his way through a pile of paperwork and cases.

"You bring work home every night?"

Tony looks up and put his pen down. "I work at home so that I can be home for dinner with them. I only work after they go to bed, I usually only work two hours."

"You and Diana have done a great job Tony the kids are great."

"It's all her and her Mother." Tony tells him dismissively.

"Right." Gibbs replies dropping the subject.

"You see Tim yet?"

'No I thought that I would go see him tomorrow at lunch. That won't cause any problems will it?"

"No not at all. Jimmy might even be around he shows up from time to time."

"Ziva and Abby took me out for breakfast before I left."

"That was nice of them." Tony tells him.

"They told me that when they came out here to see Jimmy and Tim you didn't even say hello to them."

"I suppose they failed to mention that we were working four murders, a child abduction and a string of break-ins. Not to mention the rapes, assaults and robberies that my unit deals the on a daily basis?"

"Tony." Gibbs starts to say.

"Jethro, I trust, respect and love you dearly. I wouldn't have you around my children otherwise. I will always listen to you and take your advice on most everything, except for this. They burned their bridges with me, I don't need or want their snarky remarks and superior attitude. I've worked damn hard to get where I am. I have everything I've ever wanted, a smart, beautiful wife I love with all my heart, and four, almost five equally beautiful children. I refuse to let them get anywhere near my children of wife again. I can't trust them ever again."

"So what's left for me to do in my apartment?" He asks knowing that discretion is best course right now.

"Move in, make the bed, set up the coffee maker. Now the work room in the garage that is a different matter all together. I was building wagons for the boys and I split the wood."

"I'll take care of it." Gibbs tells him smoothly with a smile.

"Thanks. One thing, isn't it about time that the kids called you pops or something?" Tony asks bringing a real heartfelt smile to Gibbs' face.

THE END.

A/N: I hope you have all enjoyed this story until next time. . . .


End file.
